The Half Demon and the Boy
by Mantinas
Summary: Exploring can be fun. Watch as Souta and InuYasha explore themselves inside a ring of fire. How it sounds is not what it is. Minor lemon...could be lime.


The Half Demon and the Boy

Disclaimer-I own nothing!

------ ------

Fire raged and swirled around the pair, dancing in mock freedom. The pair did not fear the flame-the flame would not, could not hurt them. They were immune to such fancies. Boy and Half demon stood there, faces never leaving the other's, complexions made even more stunning in the light of the life against the pitch black background.

Slowly, the boy lifts a bare foot and the half demon follows, his face flashing from normal, clean features to haggard, marked, and eyes of red instead of gold with each burst of passionate flame. Soon, their bare feet lands and then their other foot rises. The process is repeated again and again until finally both boy and half demon stand a foot apart.

The boy looked up into the half demon's eyes. From this distance he could see-in the haggard, red eyed face-a look of recognition. Of a deep calm, an animalistic form of contentment and happiness. Of love. And in the golden eyes he could see more human emotions-yet exactly like the animal's. Yet within the golden orbs held confusion and worry-like he was not sure if this was as right as it must surely feel to him. The worry could have come from anything; the age difference or the consequences of a human loving anything demonic.

Yet, as the half demon looked into the sparkling brown orbs of the boy; his eyes showing love, happiness, acceptance, and-most importantly to the half demon-home, a place he has not felt in ages. Something he once felt in a group, a group that left him; disbanded from a common goal being met and a rejection from a supposed mate. The boy did not fear the flame that would surely come from this union. He did not fear the sin. His beautiful face shows determination, eagerness, all within a smile that affects his entire face. Soon all confusion and worry seep from him and burn within the unfelt fire.

They take the final step, closing their gap and come closer, conjoining themselves in an awkward hug. But soon the half demon raises the boy off the ground. The flames grow in height, encasing them in a ring of fire as their faces lift off of the other's shoulders. Stationary face meets changing, their eyes scream of great want and lust. Slowly their mouths move towards their intended target. The flames created a dome, covering them in protective flames as their lips met in chaste kiss fashion.

It was the boy whom wanted entrance first. Slowly, seductively, he licked across his half demon lover's lips. The half demon opened his mouth and the boy explored. His tongue gently ran over sharp teeth and squishy tongue. The half demon did not fight his lover's exploring muscle, instead, he lifted his tongue so that the other's could feel every inch of it before going further, their teeth rubbing together making a scrapping noise. Yet neither cared. Exploration such as this was amazing and they made sure the other knew it by sound.

The boy was finished, deep in his brain an internal map was made. He gently tapped his tongue on the half demon's muscle and slowly slid back inside its own cavern; the half demon's followed suit. His tongue traced over soft teeth and tongue. The process was the same as the boy's. Yet the passion was not gone.

Both let go for no other reason that they wanted to, a long string of saliva linked them together until it broke. Breath was-like names-not necessary here. The half demon set the boy down, and out of instinct began to slowly take off his shirt, revealing to his half demon his flexing body and sparse, little boy muscles. He tossed the shirt and then began on his pants. Slowly, the offending clothing fell, his upper body bending down in order to make the process slow. He stepped out of them and tossed them next to his shirt. The boy stood up and began to turn around, his body entirely exposed except for his privates. As soon as the half demon was in the state of undress, more exploring would commence.

The half demon began to untie his kimono and threw that next to the boy's clothes. He slowly removed the white undershirt and exposed his upper body muscles. Taut, sinewy, yet well concealed muscles that made the boy excited. Soon, his pants were gone, following suit, the boy's boxers were removed and both stood their naked. The boy turned once more, revealing his genitals, the half demon followed his movements once he was done.

The half demon, this time, moved first and placed his palm on the boy's face. It felt smooth and soft, making the half demon let out a soft noise in his throat. Another hand felt the boy's hair and worked his way down the back of his neck, a claw tracing his spine, stopping just above his pert little ass. Such motions made the boy moan and he placed his hands on the half demon's abdomen, moving them in twin circles, feeling every hard inch of them and working his way up, his motion barely hindered by the slight tilt his half demon was forced into due to size.

The half demon's claw became a hand and rubbed his way back up the boy's back, causing a low moan to escape the boy's throat. His own moans were escaping shamelessly as well. With the one he placed on the boy's face, was rubbing his chest and then turned to circles once he felt the boy's stomach, a claw finding its way inside his belly button.

The boy, in turn, played with the half demon's nipples and then stood on his tip toes and caressed his face before feeling his taut leg muscles. The hand on the boy's back cupped over his left cheek, rubbing it like he always saw one of his companion's doing and then to the other one. It took some maneuvering, but both worked on the other's legs, moans caused by gentle caresses were heard and then the boy cupped the half demon's ass, a cheek in each hand.

There was only one place left. Slowly both sat down next to each other, their eyes on the other's hard manhood. The boy moved first; he cupped his half demon's balls in one hand, massaging them while the other hand expertly moved his hand up the shaft and with his thumb, massaged the head before going down it again, feeling every inch of the rock hard muscle. The half demon did the same with the boy.

Both moaned loudly as their mate caressed their cocks until both came as one, splattering themselves with their seed. The boy looked up into the ever changing gold and red eyes of the half demon and smiled before he began licking the cum from his half demon's body. The half demon did the same, his gold-red eyes never leaving the brown orbs of his mate.

Souta woke up panting, his sheet was wet. He groaned when time realization hit a second later in the form of his alarm clock. He had to get up for school.

Inuyasha woke up in his position in the tree. He stood up and jumped off of the branch and headed for Kaede's village for the Bone Eater's well. That was the final straw, they _actually _did something in his dream. He could no longer deny it. He loved Souta Higurashi and in the pit of his stomach, for some unknown reason, he felt that Souta felt the same. That strange thought egged him on, encouraging him to take the plunge through time.

------ ------End------ ------

Mantineus-This was written during our move when I could not get online(few weeks ago). I finally feel like this deserves its rightful place in my archive. I hope you've enjoyed it. And yes, I know I use the dream thing too much. XD


End file.
